The Half-Demon Fairy
by AnimeaMari
Summary: A girl named Eria goes on adventues with the fairy tail guild, who find out secrets of her life and help her with her past. (some NaLu, Grubia, Garvy, other ships.) rated T. Please rate and review, its my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Demon Fairy

I do not own Fairy Tail or InuYasha

I wish I did

* * *

In the town of Fiore, A girl named Lucy Heartfilia was sitting down a table in the craziest guild in the city of Magnolia, called by the name of Fairy Tail!

"Hey Lucy, what's wrong?" a perky white haired girl asked a pouting blonde.

"oh nothing Mira, Just wishing that Something would happen besides Natsu and Grey fighting again. That's all!"

Mira thought for a moment, then said, "I remember, were supposed to have a new girl come in today, she wants to become a member. Though, I don't know if she'll be able to deal with all the fighting going on."

"tell me about it" replied Lucy, laughing with Mira. In the background they could hear Natsu and Gray fighting.

" **Ice box"**

"Ash Head"

 **"Popsicle"**

"Fire Face"

"Boys!" yelled a redheaded women by the Name of Erza Scarlet," you will stop this fighting or face punishment!"

Natsu and Gray stop Fighting at one an saluted, "YES MAM"

Soon the door quietly opens and a girls voice says, "um, hello, I.. um... I'm here to see master Makarov, so I can become a member of Fairy Tail."

"Ah, so you must be the strange new member, please come in!" says Mira kindly. A girl around the age of 18 walks into the guild hall, she wears a green hooded cloak with the hood up around her head, a purple shirt, and shorts.

Natsu walks up beside the girl," Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild hall!"

"Oh, hi Natsu, I'm Eria Taisho" she says.

"Well Eria please come this way, master is expecting you" Mira says.

Eria asks, " Did my Uncle and Father explain every thing?"

"oh yes," says Mira, " All master needs to do is test your skills."

"ok" Eria says with a smile.

"so," Lucy says, " what type of magic do you use?"

"Well" said Eria, " I use four different types of magic. Demon magic, Spiritual powers, a little bit of Fox magic, and my main magic, Crystal dragon slayer magic!" she states.

Everyone in the guild stares at her when she lists her magic's. " ALL RIGHT!" yells Natsu. "NOW GRAMP'S HAS GOT TO LET HER IN!"

"one more thing" she interrupts. She pulls the hood down off her head, revealing raven black hair, golden eyes, and... dog ears?

"um Eria" says Lucy, " why do you have dog ears?"

"oh" Eria laughs, "that's because I was born with them, you see, I'm a half demon. A Half dog demon."

 **Thank you all for reading my first fanfiction I loves all u. Please rate and review. I thank u all!**

 **:3**

 ***loves***

 **AnimeaMari**

 **P.S.**

 **I need someone to do a cover drawing**

 **Best one will be put as cover**

 **;)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Half-Demon Fairy chapter 2

 **I do not own InuYasha or Fairy tail**

 **or do I...**

 **but really I don't**

 **Please rate and review**

 **PLEASE!**

* * *

"YOUR A WHAT!" the entire guild hall yelled

"I am a half demon. I thought my father and uncle explained everything. My demon heritage, my powers, my... phase, all of that." Eria said

"Master told me, but I guess that he told no one else." said Mira

"so" Lucy said, " your part demon?"

"yes, on my fathers side. You see my mom is a time traveling priestess, my dad is a half demon, my older brother is an adopted fox demon, and my uncle is a full fledge demon." Eria explained

"... FIGHT ME ERIA!" yelled Natsu

"I bet that little girl could beat you Natsu." Grey said from across the room

Cana, who was sitting at the bar the whole time drinking yelled," GREY, your clothes."

"AHH, how does that keep happening!"

Natsu grinned," Don't know stripper queen, and I could definitely beat her. I can beat anyone, MWAHAHAHA."

"Is this guild always like this?" asked Eria to Lucy

"You have no idea" she replied.

Makarov walked out from his office. ( at least Eria thought it was his office ) "Ah so my new child is here. Getting used to the guild hall and it's people I see. How are you enjoying it so far?"

"Its very lively, almost like my village." Eria said with a small smile.

"Ah yes your village, would you mind explaining what happed to it?" Makarov asked politely

" I'm sorry to say but, I'd rather not talk about it right now." she said

" I under stand completely." he replied. "now" he said," you want to join this guild, is that correct."

"YES SR" Eria saluted giggling

" well then, because a member didn't recommend you, you must fight a member, and they will decide if you are a worthy mage of Fairy Tail!"

"do I have to show all my magic, or just some of it?" she asked

" All of it if you don't mind" he replied

"and can I mix them"

"yes, you may mix them" Makarov decided

" Then lets get started!" she said with an evil smile

" who would you like to pick?" asked Makarov

"PICK ME, OH , PICK ME" Natsu was yelling

" I'll pick... hmmm, I'll pick..."

* * *

 **Cliff hanger**

 **Dun dun duunnn!**

 **Please rate and review**

 *** I drew the cover please tell me if you like it! pweeessee!***

 *** loves ***

 **AnimeaMari**


	3. Chapter 3

The Half Demon Fairy Chapter 3

 **I do not own Fairy tail or Inuyasha**

 **But I want an Inuyasha or a Natsu**

 **P.S.**

 _words like this is in growling language._

 **Thanks to Fantasyfan12341234 for reviewing. She is like that ;)**

* * *

" I'll fight Gajeel"

"WHAT" the guild shouted

"What I can beat him." Eria said, " Easy as pie."

" _You'll regret saying that dog girl."_ Gajeel growled. Only Natsu, Laxus, Wendy, and Eria could understand him though.

" _Don't. Ever. Call. Me. Dog. Girl. Again."_ Eria growled murderously. " _I will make you pay for saying that."_

" Oi, Brats, stop your growling and lets get on with the fight." Makarov said in an annoyed voice," lets see if she can keep up with those words, whatever they are. Out to the Field!"

" YES SR"

* * *

"Ok" said Makarov," the rules are simple, first to give loses and then the guild will decide if Eria can join. Got it?"

"Ya" Eria said, glaring at Gajeel

"Well then, Fight!" Makarov called

"FOX MAGIC, COPY!" yelled Eria and she split into five different copies. "Try to guess which is the real one Gajeel." they all said

" I don't have to guess I'll take you all out! IRON DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel yelled. Above him he heard a voice.

"you missed the real me Gajeel, CRYSTLE DRAGON INU DEMON CLAW!"

The attack hit Gajeel, who flew back.

Levy called out," Come on Gajeel!"

"Wow kid you pack a punch. That almost hurt but, you have to do better than that to hurt Black Steel Gajeel. IRON DRAGON ROAR!"

the attack hit Eria," Ouch, that hurt. I guess were getting serious now. Good!" Eria called out," FOX MAGIC, DISAPPER!" and vanished.

"Hey kid" said Gajeel," where'd ya go?"

" Behind you. MIKO MAGIC, PURE LIGHT!" Eria said, and a pink glow enveloped them both. " DEMON MAGIC, BLADES OF BLOOD!"

" IRON SHADOW DRAGON, SHADOW IRON FIST!"

They were both worn and tired.

"Well kid, you fought good. I sure ain't gonna let ya beat me though. IRON DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, IRON FALL!"

" CRYSTLE DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART, CRYSTLE STORM!"

Makarov stood. "HEY, BRATS, STOP FIGHTING BEFOR YOU WRECK EVERYTHING!"

Eria and Gajeel stopped fighting and looked around the field, which was in ruins.

"oh" they both said

"Ya did good Dog Girl." Gajeel said

" _Don't call me Dog Girl!"_ Eria growled

 _" whatcha gonna do about_ it?"

" this " she said, and she punched him.

"Welcome To Fairy Tail, Eria" said Makarov

A Purple fairy appeared on Eria's forearm

" I AM A FAIRY TAIL WIZIRD!" yelled Eria

"LET'S PARTY!" Natsu yelled

"YA!"

* * *

 **Rate and Review.**

 **Reviews give me motivation to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

The Half Demon Fairy chapter 4

 **I do not own ANYTHING**

 **how many times do I have to say that?**

 **thank you to** EternalSouls **for following**

* * *

It was the middle of the day, yet almost everyone in the Fairy Tail guild hall was drunk. Happy was teasing Lucy about liking Natsu, who was having a drunken brawl with Elfman. Juvia was hiding behind a pillar watching Grey strip and sighing every time Cana reminded Grey to put his clothes back on. Master Makarov was complaining about how hectic it was, and it was true.

"Hey Eria" a young blue haired girl said shyly." I'm Wendy, a sky dragon slayer, and this is my friend Carla.( is that how you spell it? tell me if I'm wrong)

"Hi Wendy, what's up?" Eria said. She was growing kinda uncomfortable in the loud area, with her sensitive senses and all. The noise was to loud and the smell of drunkenness to overpowering, but she stayed because well, they were throwing the party just for her.

"Well Carla said that you might feel weird because you have the senses of a dragon and a dog, so I was wondering if you would let me put a spell on you to help?" Wendy asked. She was feeling very.. off, while talking to Eria. The half demon just had that air of power around her that intimidated the young girl.

Eria Had no idea what to say," Um... sure. Thank you." She wondered how theeggseed knew that she was uncomfortable. Did she have precognition?

Once Wendy finished the spell, she said," umm.. Eria will you tell me about yourself? You don't have to say much."

Eria sighed," how bout tomorrow, 'Kay? I think my brother is waiting for me."

as soon as she said that the whole guild froze ( They also did that blinking thing from frozen where the trolls all consecutively blink their eyes)

" What? You think I didn't have any family? Who do you think taut me Fox magic?"

Natsu finally said, " LETS BRING HIM IN!"

Eria sighed," no need he just heard you, he is coming in."

Lucy was confused." How do you know that? The door is supper thick, even Natsu can't hear through it."

Eria laughed " I'm half demon remember Lucy. I can hear every thing!"

" Oh is that so?" a mysterious voice said from behind her.

" Yes Shippo, by the way, why did you come in invisible? They don't care if your a full blooded fox demon" Eria said looking obviously annoyed, "really, how would they believe that YOUR my older brother?"

Shippo retorted, " OH YAH, WELL, YOU HIT LIKE A GIRL!"

The Inu half demon growled, " Shippo, you might want to check your baka brain cells, I AM A GIRL!"

" WELL YOUR THE DOG FACE!"

" AND YOU ARE THE ONE WHO TOLD ME TO GO TO CRYSTELARAY AND-" She stopped suddenly. She ran out of the guild hall.

All of the guild looked at Shippo, who had a shocked look on his face. Every one saw tears in his eyes. He looked down and slowly walked out of the guild hall.

The question on every ones mind. Who was Crystelaray? And what happened?


End file.
